


Timeless

by Littlebarchie07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean deserved better, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, cas deserved better, casdean - Freeform, the scene we should have got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: Just the scene we SHOULD have gotten in the finale. Cas pops up in the back of Baby as Dean is about to start his long drive.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> It’s awfully short, it’s a fixer of things. Wrote it at 3am when I couldn’t stop thinking about my poor beans. I don’t write this fandom, and honestly I lost the spark with supernatural years ago but I feel they did us dirty when it came to Dean and Cas so I wrote my own version and any version with Cas in is better. Original can be found on my tumblr: https://littlepiper07.tumblr.com/post/635351949083099136/what-are-you-going-to-do-now-dean-that-was-a

  
  
“What are you going to do now, Dean?”

That was a loaded question, but Dean knows he’s got time. Endless time. His heavy eyes look towards his beloved Impala. 

So many memories were attached to Baby, but the one thing he wants more than anything is Cas to be sitting in the back seat, wearing that soft, confused expression, with big doe eyes waiting for him to start the car and head out onto the next job.

“I think I’ll go for a ride.” Dean states as he gets up and walks towards the car. He doesn’t look back to Bobby, he simply throws open the car door, but just like his heart, he finds her empty. 

He climbs in, hands automatically on the steering wheel. Tears glisten in his eyes as he stares out at the road ahead. It’s a long long road and where it goes, he has no idea. But he’s got time.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the key into the ignition, still staring straight ahead. It’s weird. For the first time in 15 years, his mind is quiet. 

He closes his eyes as he waits for the sound of Baby’s purrs to soothe his aching heart.

They don’t and Dean doesn’t realise there are tears streaming down his cheeks until his body is convulsing with heavy sobs.

He internally screams. He wants to claw his heart right out of his chest. He furiously rubs at his eyes with his palms, trying to stop the tears, his breath is coming in gasps. It’s like he cannot breathe. There’s no air in the car. 

This was supposed to be heaven. He’s been to hell. But this feels worse. This place, heaven built by Jack with the help of Cas. 

Reimagined as it should be, but where was Cas now? Dean knew that this heaven could not be his idea of heaven. Because Cas was not here with him and he should be. There was so much left unsaid between him and his angel. 

Dean swallowed a sob, his chest rising and falling. He narrows his eyes, before squeezing them shut.

“Cas? You got your ears on?” His voice was hoarse. He had no idea if this would work, but he had to try.

Baby’s engine rumbles beneath him but inside, the car remains silent. Dean let out a shaky breath. 

A strange tightness tingles within him and his eyes snap open as a soft, white glow encases him. A small gust of wind. The flapping of angel wings. 

His eyes flash quickly to the review mirror.

Glistening in the back seat, the white glow casting a halo around his shadow; a wide grin stretching across his face, Cas’s ocean eyes bore into his.

”Hello Dean.”


End file.
